Story Of Us
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: 'The story of us looks like a tragedy now.' A one-shot song fic featuring Sanada x OC. Inspired/derived from Taylor Swift's song with the same title.


_A/N: This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction that has a very sad ending. ='( All copyrights goes to Konomi-sensei and Taylor Swift for an awesome, heart-felt song. Reviews are greatly appreciated, since I need that to inspire me more to write and let all the ideas, plots and whatsoever fly out of my imagination.=)) Enjoy and happy new year!_

_Marui: What? How can they enjoy such sad story? _

_Me: Are you trying to tell me something?_

_Marui: Fukubuchou will not like what you did to him there. *calls Sanada*_

_Me: Whatever. _

_Sanada: TARUNDORU!_

_Me: WAHHH! *runs to Yukimura for help*_

* * *

**STORY OF US**

* * *

"That's it, Genichirou! I had enough of this whole bullshit about your tennis and our relationship. If you think that this relationship has no room for your priority list, it would be so much better if we just dissolve it because, it will never work out whatever we both do!" Her tears was dwelling up inside her eyes, and she cannot hold it back anymore. She slowly bowed down her head to hide those big brown eyes that was soon going to be a fountain of sorrow.

He froze. He looked at her with eyes that was about to well up with tears. He wanted to put his arms around her and assured that everything will go fine, but both of them knew that hugging will not answer their argument. He wanted to run his fingers to her long jet-black hair and wipe those tears away - those tears that he made. But, he controlled himself from doing it so. That was the best thing to do. It was the best thing that he can do for her.

'Stupid Genichirou.' That was all that her mind can say right not. She was angry. In the first place, what made her love him? He was the stone cold Vice-captain of their tennis club and he never lost his self-control. She knew how completely opposite her personality from him. She was carefree, happy-go-lucky and free-spirited. She was not afraid to lose control and she was their section's bouncing aura of cheerfulness. But, one smile, few conversations and with the help of Yukimura and Yanagi, she fell for him. She knew that somewhere that stoic personality of Sanada, he was soft-hearted and caring as well. She had seen this so many times, with his teammates, his close friends, his family and with her as well.

'Damn this expectations.' She murmured. She was waiting for him to at least say something or do something to comfort her. Why can't they be just like normal couples around the school? Why can't just Sanada be all this affectionate sweetheart in the front of the people they knew? All that she wanted was his affection. She wanted a proof that she was somehow important to him. She wanted him, as much as a baby wanted his mother. But, can't they be?

'What should I do?' Sanada said to himself. There, in front of him, was the apple of his eyes, trying her best not cry. He noticed her shivering body, her clenched fist and fuming aura surrounding her body. He was trying his best not to run to her and comfort her, because he was scared... scared that this cycle would repeat again - they would kiss and make up, and then argue again. He was scared that she might run away. He was scared that he might lose her.

"If you think this is the best thing for this situation, then let it be." He gulped as these words came out slowly from his mouth. He felt a pain in his chest. He knew what will happened next.

She looked at him, surprised. The feelings inside of her was overwhelming. She wanted him to repeat the words that came from his mouth, but she knew that it will cut her more. That's it. He was now giving up. They were now both going down. She looked sideways, clenching on the hems of her blouse, and trying her best to control herself from sobbing. She inhaled heavily and let out the air lightly. She needed that.

"I do not what to say..." She whispered. She tucked her hair in her ears and she was trying her best to comprehend his words. She was trying herself to hold her composure and not to lose herself.

"Fine. If that what's good for this relationship." She bit her lips. She felt a hand gripping her shoulders, but she shrugged it away. She was holding her composure so well, and one move from him would break her down.

"I guess, this is, Genichirou. Oh I mean, Sanada-san." She looked up to him with a light smile. Tears glistening at the sides of her eyes, she smiled as if it was the last smile she'll give to him. For the last time, she wanted to kiss him, but she hesitated. Instead, she touched his cheeks and placed a light peck on it.

Sanada nodded. This is better. Actually, this is the best thing to do. It would be better. No, it will be better - better for him and better for her. They can now both concentrate on their priorities and he will not be a burden for her.

And, then she walked out of the room. Then, she ran. And, then... there she went out of his life. No more Kaede Junko, that ball of sunshine that made his sophomore year a worthwhile.

'The story of us looks like a tragedy now.' She whispered while running away from the classroom. Everything was now gone. He held his pride more than her, and this had proven than tennis was more important than her. Lucky ones huh? No, not anymore. Such a twist of fate, indeed. Last year, many was envious of her. Now, she was envious of them - not brokenhearted.


End file.
